Double Whammy Part I
Double Whammy Part 1 (or simply Double Whammy) is episode number 13.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Two heads are not better than one when Flippy seeks psychiatric counseling from Dr. Lumpy! (Part 1) Flippy continues his search for inner peace but finds that he’s of two minds about the issue. (Part 2) Flippy unwisely seeks psychiatric counseling from Dr. Lumpy. (DVD) Plot At an amusement park, Handy somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" game. Flippy, the operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, but Handy, looking at his stubs and taking offense to this, simply pulls off his signature look and leaves. Flippy then hears the humming sound of a plane and ducks for cover. Being reminded of the war, Flippy breaks out into his evil side. First, he appears in a plane Disco Bear is riding. Before Disco Bear could get away, Fliqpy stops him and gruesomely slices Disco Bear's throat open, nearly decapitating him and exposing his spinal cord with Fliqpy's Bowie knife, which he stabs into Disco Bear's heart. Then Fliqpy places an active grenade in Disco Bear's slit open neck. The grenade explodes, and Flippy jumps off. Next, a plane with Petunia is seen. Petunia notices that something is heading towards her, soon realizing it's Fliqpy. Before Petunia gets the chance to do something, Fliqpy lands on top of her, completely crushing her body. Fliqpy then successfully rips off the propeller on Petunia's plane. Thirdly, a plane with Giggles is seen. When Fliqpy lands on her plane, the plane shakes. This catches Giggles' attention, as Fliqpy runs towards her menacingly with Petunia's plane propeller in his hands. Giggles attempts to escape, but Fliqpy slams the propeller on the back of her head. This causes Giggles' eyes to fall out of their sockets with the nerves still attached. Giggles' eyes get caught in her plane's propeller, and when Giggles' eye nerves reach their limit, her skeleton and internal organs get pulled out. Fliqpy then laughs menacingly and jumps off Giggles' plane and lands safely by parachute. Flaky, who has witnessed the whole thing screams in horror. This causes Flippy to snap out of his trance. Flippy is completely stunned silent when he realizes that he killed Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles on a ride where the vehicles were shaped like planes instead of real planes. Clearly bothered by what happened, he decides to see a therapist, Lumpy, for help. Dr. Lumpy shows him some inkblot cards to let Flippy tell him what they look like. All of the pictures remind him of war, weapons, and explosions, causing him to begin flipping out. Luckily, Lumpy dumps the water in a fishbowl on him, breaking Flippy's trance. He and Flippy sit on the floor and does a deep breathing meditation exercise. Flippy is pleased with the results and, thinking he is cured, he heads back to the park. He sees Sniffles shooting an arrow, and starts to lose it, but he tries the exercise and calms down. He then sees what he thinks is a grenade in a group of pineapples, but a few deep breaths calm him down into seeing it's actually just another pineapple. Meanwhile, Mime decides to do a fire juggling act. The smoke from the fire reaches where Flippy is while he's meditating and smells the smoke, causing him to lose focus and cough. He looks over and sees Mime drinking a flammable liquid and spews fire from one of his sticks. This causes Flippy to be reminded of his fellow recruits flamethrowers, which makes him flip out again. He runs up to Mime and forces him to drink the entire bottle of flammable liquid. While Mime is choking on the bad taste, Fliqpy kills Sniffles by impaling him with tons of arrows off-screen and fires a flaming stick with the bow he stole from Sniffles at Mime. The stick hits Mime in the chest, which causes him to catch fire from the inside until he eventually explodes. Flippy goes back to Lumpy for more therapy completely guilty by what he's done. Lumpy gives him a stress toy to squeeze if he ever gets the urge to kill. Thinking he's cured again, Flippy goes back to the amusement park and mans the water balloon clown stand. Nutty comes along, gives Flippy a dollar to play and successfully pops a balloon. Flippy begins to flip out again, but immediately snaps out of it and squeezes the stress toy incessantly to calm down. Unfortunately, Flippy squeezes too hard and the toy pops, causing Flippy to fall to the ground. When he gets back up, he flips out all over again. Nutty gets worried and tries to get away, but Fliqpy grabs him and shoves him through the wall in the back where one of the clowns was. Fliqpy then squirts tons of water in Nutty's mouth with a water gun, causing his head to expand like a balloon. Nutty's head is filled with so much water, his skin begins to rip, revealing his brain, Eventually, Nutty's head pops, and Flippy snaps out of it. Flippy then sees himself completely covered with chunks of Nutty's brain, and shrieks in terror. Back in therapy, Flippy is in total shock and holds a teddy bear close to him, while being completely covered in brain matter. Lumpy then tries to use hypnotism on Flippy, causing him to fall asleep so that he can find his happy place. In his dream, Flippy walks down a path with dancing trees, flowers and butterflies fluttering in the air. He then joins a group of penguins for tea and cookies. When the sun immediately sets in Flippy's dream world, he wakes up and sees that Lumpy started acting like a chicken, meaning he accidentally hypnotized himself. Flippy goes home and sleeps in his bed. Back in his dream, he is still having tea and cookies with the penguins when a Bowie knife emerges from a penguin in its stomach. Suddenly, Fliqpy's arm comes out of the wound and Flippy wakes up from his nightmare with his bedroom all torn up. Worried about his fate, Flippy goes to the bathroom, washes his face and takes a lot anxiety pills from the medicine cabinet. When he turns around, Fliqpy is right behind him as a separate being and tackles him to the ground causing the screen to abruptly cut to black. To be continued... Moral "Two heads are better than one!" Deaths #Disco Bear is killed when Fliqpy slits his throat. #Petunia is crushed by Fliqpy when he lands on her. #Giggles is killed when her skeleton and organs are pulled out of her body. #Lumpy dumps a fishbowl on Flippy's head and doesn't make any attempt at putting the fish back in the water, possibly leading to its death. #Sniffles is impaled by multiple arrows throughout his body. (Off-screen) #Mime is burned from the inside until he explodes. #Fliqpy fires water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. #Fliqpy impales a penguin through the stomach in Flippy's dreams (not a real death). Injuries #(Before death) Giggles is hit in the back of the head with a propeller which causes her eyeballs to fall out of her eye sockets. #Flippy has water splashed in his face and later breathes in smoke, both occurrences make him cough. #Mime forcefully chugs down a bottle of flammable liquid. #Nutty's head is forced through a solid wall. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 6''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''6 *Total: 50% Destruction #Disco Bear's plane is caught in a grenade explosion. His clothes are also blown apart from the explosion. #Fliqpy tears the propeller off of Petunia's plane. #The propeller on Giggles' plane stops spinning when her organs get caught in it. #Fliqpy breaks a bottle. #The lenses in Sniffles' glasses are punctured by two arrows. #Mime's shirt is blown apart when he explodes. #Flippy pops his stress toy. #Nutty's head breaks through a wall. #Flippy's room is torn up when he wakes up from a dream. Goofs #In the featuring pop-up, Mime and Nutty's noses are using the same asset as Flippy's nose when he breathes in smoke. #When Flippy's eyes follow the clock moving back and forth, his right iris clips through his eye. #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, often in continuous shots. #Disco Bear, Giggles and Petunia all appear in the roller coaster. But in a minute later, they appear on the plane ride. #It is unknown how Fliqpy managed to climb onto the currently working ride (he is Fliqpy though). #When Disco Bear dies, his pupil is a dot. #Despite all of the falling Fliqpy goes through during the process of killing Disco Bear, Petunia, Giggles, and parachuting to the ground, his beret never once falls from his head. #Petunia is missing her tail when Flippy kills her (or it may have been hidden in the ride). #The blood on Fliqpy's face switches positions when he tears off Petunia's propellor and jumps off Giggles' propellor. #When Giggles' eyes come out of her sockets, they have circular pupils. #As Giggles has her skeleton and organs pulled out, the blood on her plane spreads too quickly. Similarly, some of her organs wrap around the propeller before they are pulled from her body, as well as her face is seen twice in her death. #The distance to the ground and planes changes from being high enough to fall for bit and then use a parachute, to just a few meters from the ground. #When Flaky screams, part of her mouth leaves her face. #In the beginning, Flaky is shown to be on the roller coaster with Petunia, but after she realized what Flippy has done, she was seen eating a corn dog. (Although, the ride might of been half over when we first saw it). #In the wide shot as Flippy acknowledges his killing spree on the plane ride, there are several mistakes: ##The vertical distances between the planes' elevations and the ground are much smaller than they appear during the slaughter. ##Petunia's plane still has its propeller (even though Fliqpy tore it off), while Disco Bear's plane is missing its propeller. (The grenade explosion might have blown it off). ##Considering how the planes are arranged Petunia should have been able to see Fliqpy killing Disco Bear and Giggles should have seen Fliqpy crushing Petunia ##If one looks closely, there are eyes on Petunia's corpse, yet when Fliqpy crushed her, her eyes weren't visible. #Seeing how the plane ride is designed, it looks impossible for one to even enter the planes. #When Flippy flips out from the pictures, his hand dislocates from his arm. #Right before Lumpy splashes Flippy with the fishbowl, Flippy's eye color changes from yellow to green. #The pineapples Flippy stands next to disappear when he flips out. #When Flippy flips out, his nose moves from up to suddenly lower down. #When Mime explodes, his pupils are circular. #The stuffed bears at the water shooting game where Flippy works change colors. #Despite being pulled into the water shooting booth by Flippy, Nutty's head gets rammed through the wall from the outside. #When water was squirted into Nutty's mouth, none spilled out, as he never attempted to swallow the water. #Blood appears on Flippy's face slightly before Nutty explodes. #Lumpy's antlers stay the same for most of the episode, but when Lumpy gets the idea to hypnotize Flippy, antlers switch places for the first time. When he acts like a chicken they are back to normal. # Though there are multiple kinds of medicine that are given someone suffering from PTSD (note they are all to treat symptoms such as depression, anxiety, or nightmares, not the actual disorder), none of them cause hallucinations in the case of an overdose as the next episode proves to be why Fliqpy showed up. The same goes for Dissociative Identity Disorder. However, since Lumpy is his psychiatrist and likely the one who wrote the prescription, it is likely that he gave him the wrong medicine entirely. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Friday the 13th Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2006 Episodes Category:Two-Parter Episodes Category:Episodes That Don't Have a Closing Iris Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Buddhist Monkey Cameos Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac